Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2015
06:10 * Taki jeden z Nysy chowa sie pod skrzydlem Azazela 06:10 Właśnie ogarnąłem że ktoś nagrał moją pastę 06:10 xD 06:10 Kisiel! >:c 06:10 o/ Kiśla 06:10 I cześć wszystkim o/ 06:10 o/ 06:11 Antasma karty 06:11 o/ 06:11 no gram no 06:11 na stół 06:11 o/ 06:11 o/ 06:11 Crej... Co ja Ci zrobiłam? 06:11 * Miki-san444 widzi jak grają w pokera ale z was hazardziści 06:11 Jak sie ozywilo 06:11 ^^ 06:11 Azazel 06:12 Zrobisz temu akuku? 06:12 Pazuul 06:12 Dobra, kto do mnie smsa napisał_ 06:12 ?* 06:12 na pewno nie ja 06:12 wezwany przez pijanego paździocha 06:12 szkoda mi kasy 06:12 weź od babci 06:12 Azazel lub Rycerza 06:12 *Rycerz 06:12 Wywalcie Mikiego 06:13 Albo Hex 06:13 Blagam was 06:13 rycerza gender 06:13 * Taki jeden z Nysy przywala Mikiemu w twarz 06:13 Wara. 06:13 Okej, dzięki 06:13 ;^; 06:13 poprawna rycerz bo *on 06:13 stworzyłeś *ono czyli potwora 06:13 Ku8wicy zaraz dostane przez niego 06:14 panie frankenstein 06:14 Miki-san444 ogarnij się 06:14 Dzieki Rycerz 06:14 nie jestemkocem 06:14 miki san to multi mikstefana 06:14 a on ma bana 06:14 Nie 06:14 ;-; 06:14 To multikonto Jeruki 06:15 zdradzilaś mnie :( 06:15 *zaklada rece na glowe* Zabierzcie go z tad 06:15 koniec zabawy >:D 06:15 Ona z toba nie byla 06:15 To nie zdradzila (bp) 06:15 .v. 06:15 a co jeśli jest i była że wszystkimi 06:16 * Miki-san444 robi szach-mat 06:16 ;_; 06:16 Czy on wlasnie powiedzial ze Kyu sie puszcza czy cos w tym stylu? 06:16 D: 06:16 Bana mu! 06:16 jest codziennie wierność nie istnieje 06:16 na czacie 06:17 o/ 06:17 o/ 06:17 Dziędobry parafianie i goście~ 06:17 Nikt nie będzie mówił, że się gwałcę ze wszystkimi. 06:17 ReiRakto czekoladko 06:17 XD 06:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy tula Kyu 06:17 elo rei 06:17 oddali mi moda 06:17 hehe 06:17 Bratt <3 06:17 Gratuluję 06:17 ^^ 06:17 multikonto do bana 06:17 x'D 06:17 na ile? 06:17 bo ja dałem na tydzień 06:17 Na zawsze 06:18 no spoko XD 06:18 :D 06:18 odświeżający banik 06:18 musi być 06:18 :D 06:18 Stare dobre czasy wrocily 06:18 ^^ 06:18 * ReiRakto dzieli się ze wszystkimi lodami truskawkowymi 06:18 * Taki jeden z Nysy siada przy nogach Rycerza 06:18 Dzieki *papusia* 06:18 * Rycerz Śmierci kopie nysa w tyłek 06:18 wara 06:18 Kto z Wawy 06:19 Alc? 06:19 ja 06:19 jestem z wawt 06:19 :/ 06:19 Cichaj 06:19 Ty goral 06:19 spotkajmy się pod Pałacem Kultury 06:19 XD DD 06:19 zorrozo 06:19 oddali mi moda 06:19 Azazel skąd jesteś? 06:19 grottolacje corazon 06:19 Palac kultury to ja z okna widze 06:19 Sekret 06:20 * Azazel Lacharses rozgląda się 06:20 Azazel jest z Nowego 06:20 gdzie masz Corazona 06:20 Nys 06:20 chcesz ban 06:20 za udostepnianie danych 06:20 XD 06:20 Nie powiedzialem 06:20 XD 06:20 Gorol to ten pewnie 06:20 Zakopane? 06:20 a tobie rycerz nie złożę gratulacji ani grottolacji bo powinieneś mieć cały czas 06:20 Lord Gorloj 06:20 O.o 06:20 spoko 06:20 Zorrozo +++ 06:20 Antasma modem 06:20 Dziękuję Zorrozo 06:20 o/ 06:21 Kyu 06:21 Kyu pw 06:21 Ile ćpałaś? 06:21 .v. 06:21 tak w sumie to czemu dostał banana 06:21 za co mu dałaś bana? 06:21 Azazel dzięki Nysie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz 06:21 Pogratuluj mu. 06:21 Kyu chyba nie za pw? 06:21 na ile? 06:21 Nie mam zamiaru tolerować paplanie o czyiś danych 06:21 Sorry 06:22 Na jeden dzień 06:22 ale dałaś mu za pw? 06:22 kuźwa trzeba było mi pisać ja go chciałem zbanować 06:22 trzeba było na tydzień 06:22 za takie info 06:22 bo na globalu nie napisał 06:22 Heh 06:22 Zorrozo tak, za pe wu. I co z tego? 06:22 prawilnie 06:22 Kyu 06:22 widzisz pw 06:22 dobra kyu 06:22 Nie. 06:22 składam ci gratulacje 06:22 * BoowSerXL pakuje walizki 06:22 idealnego moderatora czatu 06:22 BIJEMY BRAWA DLA PANI! 06:22 * Zorrozo bije brawa 06:22 Wut. 06:22 dobra melon nie narzekaj dostał lamus bana dostał? 06:22 po co drążyć temat 06:22 Antasma modem czatu 06:23 tak 06:23 bo to podał na pw 06:23 Straszne 06:23 .v. 06:23 I serio, Zorrozo, już jedna osoba bawiła się danymi osobowymi ludzi 06:23 a za pw nigdy się nie banuje 06:23 ._. 06:23 Mi się to nie podobało 06:23 Bo dotyczyło mnie. 06:23 a jak powiem gdzie mieszkam to dostanę bana? 06:23 Takich. Rzeczy. Się. Nie. Robi. 06:23 Ale udostępnianie CZYIŚ danych bez zgody jest zakazane i to jest łamanie polskiego prawa 06:24 Zorro pw 06:24 od kiedy obowiązuje na wiki polskie prawo? 06:24 a na pw ŻADNE prawa nie obowiązują 06:24 bo żadnego dowodu nie będzie 06:25 Mam dowód, bo zostało wysłane do mnie. 06:25 A bana dałam ja. 06:25 prawa są takie jakie sobie ustala osoba do której pw dochodzi 06:25 jedyne co można z tym zrobić to zablokować 06:25 to jest chore 06:25 Antasma + mod 06:25 Heh 06:25 Fajny żart 06:26 Bow, czemu tak przeżywasz? ;w; 06:26 Eheheheh 06:26 .v. 06:26 Pozdro z podłogi 06:26 Zorrozo nie wiem, czy byłbyś zadowolony, gdyby to Twoje dany wyciekły od kogoś 06:26 Spadam stąd na zawsze 06:26 Nara 06:26 i nie wracaj 06:26 ..wat 06:26 rozumiem na globalu 06:26 ale jezu 06:26 na pw 06:26 nq 06:27 nie no 06:27 ide se przywalić 06:27 Idź. 06:27 była już raz taka sytuacja 06:27 Tylko mocno. 06:27 ze zdjęciami pamiętasz 06:27 I fakt, były takie akcje 06:27 Nie tylko ze zdjęciami 06:27 Btw. Ujawniamy dane admina - Raven to tak naprawdę Krzysztof Świecicki?rcid=171002 06:29 * ReiRakto wciąga herbatę 06:29 o/ 06:29 Rei, Nie za dużo tej herbaty? 06:30 o/ 06:30 Nie 06:30 Tylko 5 kubków dzisiaj .v. 06:35 Dasz loga z tego jak rozmawialiście o tym kto będzie chatmodem? (QQ) 06:36 Tzn? 06:36 Mojej dyskusji z Adminami? 06:36 Tak 06:36 Nie, bo to była prywatna wiadomość 06:36 I gadałam tylko z Araczem, bo Raven się nie pojawił. 06:36 :/ 06:36 Tylko? 06:36 No tak. 06:37 Lol 06:37 A co? 06:38 Czekałam na Ravena do dzisiaj. 06:38 wtf 06:38 on jest cały czas na cs 06:38 Nie 06:38 Tak 06:38 Ilekroć nie wchodziłem na cs 06:38 to on zawsze tam był 06:38 "Był" 06:38 Dzisiaj też był 06:38 był bo miał tam bana 06:38 Czekaj 06:39 Jest 06:39 z/w 06:39 bardzo poważna administracja (kappa) 06:39 :* 06:39 (Fluttershy) 06:40 1. wbija rano i w nocy 06:40 2. nie wbija na czat w ogóle 06:40 3. jest na praktykach czy innych psich tegesach 06:40 4. jest spierdoxem 06:40 * ReiRakto pije herbatę 06:40 zw 06:40 Zorro ogarnij się 06:40 Zorrozo język. 06:40 ._. 06:41 * Crejzolkaa zabiera Rei herbatkę. 06:41 http://sjp.pl/spierdox 06:41 jj 06:41 Sprawa Reiu jest. 06:41 Dzień dobry drodzy panowie 06:41 I drogie panie 06:41 Crej, Crej, niedobra dziewczynko, nie zabieraj mi herbaty 06:41 D< 06:41 PeWu patrz. 06:41 Paczę przecie' 06:41 już wykop lepszy ide se przejrzeć elo 06:45 .... 06:45 o/ 06:45 Dziędooobryyy 06:46 paniom 06:46 o/ 06:46 Czy mi się wydaję, czy to kojelne multi? .v. 06:47 nie chciałem niczego insynuować bywam złośliwy przepraszam :] 06:47 Kto ty jesteś. 06:47 i witam znowu :) 06:47 .v. 06:48 wyczuwam 06:48 A: Ja też myślę, że to multi... 06:48 Me too 06:48 .v. 06:48 (y) 06:48 nie mów :/ 06:48 Wyczuwam multi 06:48 :> 06:48 Rurke56 widzę, że chcesz dostawać automatyczne bany 06:48 A mogę Ci to załatwić na zawsze bez problemu. 06:48 wybacz kyurone-sama :] 06:49 L: Admini i modzi do startu, gotowi... c: 06:49 Nie wybaczam. 06:50 : 06:50 :/ 06:50 Ja muszeł iść ._. 06:50 Bye 06:50 nq 06:50 * ReiRakto tula Astmę na pożegnianie 06:50 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń tuli 06:51 o/ 06:51 z/w 06:51 (bb( 06:51 (bb) 06:51 O/ 06:51 Hej 06:51 o/ 06:51 Moge sie czyms pochwalic? 06:51 tak 06:51 Tak. 06:51 nie z/w bo łazienka zajęta 06:52 Mhm. 06:52 Wlamalam sie przez plot do ogrodu 06:52 Nowa poza prawem 06:52 D1 06:52 Poza ogrodzeniem 06:52 huehuehueh 06:53 ... mojej babci ;-; 06:53 YOLO 06:53 I weszlam do domu tylnymi drzwiami ;-: 06:54 Tylko nie mów, że dostała zawału. 06:54 Nie zauwazyla xd 06:55 jj 06:55 ominął mnie banik 06:55 meh 06:55 xD 06:55 nawet 2 06:56 o/ 06:56 Wow! D: 06:56 Salve o/ 06:56 Yo 06:56 o/ 06:56 ni hao 06:57 O/ 06:57 elo 06:57 A: Znów wyczuwam... 06:57 bang 06:57 pierwszy banik 06:57 heuheuhue 06:57 Chyba Cię głowa boli z tego szczęścia. 06:59 Miau 06:59 XD za czo Trel103 dostał bana? 06:59 bo jest multikontem jeruki 06:59 Jeruka ma bana? 06:59 Co się stało? 06:59 Tak 06:59 tak 06:59 a to jest jej multikonto 06:59 Aaa... to co innego. 06:59 na 100% 07:00 -.- 07:00 no to banuj 07:00 Nie 07:00 Zostawcie 07:00 Jesteś pewny bo? 07:00 bo napisała nihao 07:00 a wszyscy wiedzą 07:00 że jeruka to otaku ścierwo 07:00 Rycerz język ;x 07:00 proste i logiczne 07:00 Ekhem... 07:00 z resztą ty jesteś adminem więc rozstrzygnij 07:01 zaraz wbije znowu 07:01 zobaczysz 07:01 Zostawcie 07:01 Kuro ♡♥♡ 07:01 Nowa<3 07:01 Poza tym, jak na moje "ni hao" to nie jest jeszcze podstawa do bana. 07:01 Ja tu nowy jestem i znam tylko stałych bywalców 07:02 może 07:02 True 07:02 faktycznie może zbyt pochopnie 07:02 ale to wynika trochęz sytuacji 07:03 Trel103 bez ogródek 07:03 Kim jesteś 07:03 o/ 07:03 o/ 07:03 o/ 07:03 konto zrobione dzisiaj 07:03 \o 07:03 A, fe... 07:03 nieważne 07:03 Brat mnie opluł... :c 07:03 Znów... 07:03 Ważne. 07:03 XD 07:03 Ważne. 07:04 gadaj albo stracisz głowę 07:04 Masky! >:c 07:04 ? 07:04 Już wiem! 07:04 straciłem ją nie raz dziś 07:04 :] 07:04 Oh, czyli bana dostałeś 07:04 Spoko 07:04 To Ryży Śledziuch 07:04 Ty już wiesz co! >:c 07:04 Odpoczniesz od wiki na miesiąc 07:04 * ScaryStuffOnline ściąga maskę Trel103 07:04 Nie wiem co (derp) 07:04 Pożegnaj się ładnie. 07:05 nara frajerze 07:05 Rycerz język. 07:05 co ja się będę z tymi śledziami cackał 07:05 Nie obrażaj 07:05 dobrze 07:05 Kuro, multikonta do ominięcia bana nie powinny dostawać na zawsze bana? 07:05 dostał na zawsze 07:06 Powinno 07:07 Ex btw. wiesz, że Karu chciał zrobić najazd? 07:07 pisałem jej 07:07 A, k. 07:07 Czekaj... to jest inna sprawa niż ta z wczoraj wieczór? 07:07 Helou 07:07 Hejo :D 07:08 Czy jemu już zupełnie na mózg padło? 07:08 Salve 07:08 To znaczy wczoraj chciał nam zrobić najazd 07:08 Lol 07:08 Ale my byłyśmy 07:08 To odpuścił 07:08 Wiedział że chatmodów nie ma? 07:08 Ola¡ 07:08 Nie wiedział 07:08 Witam z tej strony najbardziej nielubiany człowiek ever :( 07:08 Ano, to wiem. 07:09 Nie wiedział, i przyszedł :p rzypadkiem: sprawdzić 07:09 Ex no wiesz tłuszcz wyparł komórki mózgowe XD 07:09 "przypadkiem" * 07:09 Dobrze, że teraz mamy chatmodów, jak by zrobił z kika dni wcześniej to by lipa była 07:09 Ex poskarżyłam się na niego :x 07:10 Gdzie? Do Wędki? 07:10 O czym gadacie? 07:10 O takim jednym padalcu 07:10 Ale czo się stao 07:10 Czo on ten 07:10 o zbrodniarzu wojennym 07:10 byłym pożal-się-boże-adminie 07:10 jednym z 3 07:10 najazdy chce robić. 07:10 Ex nie 07:10 Michnarowi 07:10 Geniuszem jesteś. 07:11 Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś. 07:11 Michnar też się wkurzył na niego, bo ostatnio mu odwala 07:11 lel 07:11 Poczekam teraz, aż przyjdzie Karu się żalić mi. 07:11 Oj, poczekam. 07:11 nie zawracaj sobie głowym tym lamusem 07:11 Ale serio, co on ma w głowie? 07:11 tłuszcz XD 07:12 Amebę. 07:12 no nie obrażaj ameby 07:12 ona przynajmniej zachowuje się normalnie 07:12 Przeceniasz go Kuro, przeceniasz. 07:12 Nie obrażaj tłuszczu :v 07:12 xD 07:12 no dobrze 07:12 XD 07:12 bis 07:12 i karu 07:12 *nos 07:12 o karu 07:12 Bo chciał najazd zrobić 07:13 ja mu dam najazd 07:13 :D 07:13 Aha 07:13 zapraszam go serdecznie 07:13 k 07:13 :D 07:13 (huh) 07:13 Wat 07:13 zobaczymy czy klata karu wytrzyma kaliber 50 07:13 no dobrze 07:13 jednak on jest kuloodporny 07:13 potrzebuję armaty 07:14 * SnifSnif daje rycerzowi armate 07:14 nie potrzebuję 07:14 mam swoją w spodniach ;) 07:14 Xd 07:14 XD 07:15 (zbok) 07:15 A moge strzelić? Xd 07:15 Chyba małą różdżkę. 07:15 xD 07:15 Snif (LF) 07:15 albo antenę jak kto woli XD 07:15 Antenkę* 07:15 Xd orzeszka ziemnego xd sory rycerz :-: 07:15 Zw 07:15 wyluzuj chwalenie się przyrodzeniem na chatach to nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł :P 07:16 ;-; 07:17 Jem sobie teraz orzeszki ziemne xd 07:17 A ja se jem powietrze 07:18 Kto chce? 07:18 Bo mam duzo xd 07:18 (Mean) 07:18 (marian) 07:19 Dobra 07:19 Zmienimy temat? (bp) 07:19 Help. 07:20 co 07:20 Na jaki? 07:20 Na byle inny (bp) 07:20 1) Kto mi poleci zespół/wykonawcę? Potrzebuję muzyki ciekawej. Coś podobnego do Mansona 07:20 Albo Maleńczuka 07:20 2) Potrzebuję ciekawego anime 07:20 1) Mushroomhead 07:20 O v O 07:20 2) boku no pico 07:20 XD 07:20 Xd 07:20 Polecam Dragon Balls 07:21 Ball* 07:21 Rycerz oglądałam :^ 07:21 współczuję 07:21 Oglądałam, nowej serii nie chcę 07:21 (bp) 07:21 ja musiałem wyłączyć kiedy się skapnąłem że główny bohater nie jest dizewczyną 07:21 Wojtek The Dresiarz aha 07:22 Pewnie oglądałaś, ale, Death Note 07:22 Rycerz i tak zaruc asz :--: 07:22 Oglądałam 07:22 Pokemon? (bp) 07:22 Też 07:23 (Mean ) 07:23 Jezu 07:23 Oj cd 07:23 właśnie sobie uświadomiłem że piłka nożna jest nudna. 07:23 To nie mam pomysłu 07:23 Adam juZ masz jedno nadaremno xd 07:23 Adam <3 07:24 Kuro. <3 07:24 kosz lepszy 07:24 Przegrałem głosowanie 07:24 Rycerz +++ 07:24 i dobrze bo by i tak nie było z ciebie żadnego pożytku 07:24 już wystarczy mi jeden gałgan hexa na chatmodzie 07:24 Kuro proponuję google > Jakieś fajne anime (y) 07:24 o/ 07:24 o/ 07:24 O/ 07:25 cześć 07:25 Squishyyyy kim jesteś? 07:25 Imperial armour 07:25 uu 07:25 yo 07:25 Rycu 07:25 elo 07:25 co 07:25 nowe buty widze 07:25 xD 07:25 ta 07:25 o/ 07:25 dałem jużdzisiaj pierwszego banika 07:25 hehe 07:26 Dobra, Rycerz 07:26 Mushroomhead fajne 07:26 co 07:26 hehe 07:26 wiem 07:26 Dalej 07:26 o czym gadacie? 07:26 O wszystkim i o niczym 07:26 O maśle 07:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM_y6Kxr0vA 07:26 polecamn 07:26 Tata mnie zaciągnął na oglądanie Lecha. 07:26 Ale w 20 minucie stwierdziłem że to nudne to to 07:27 Rycerz 07:27 co 07:27 Kuro, Naruto? .v. 07:27 Ja oglądam ten mecz jak pol miasta rozpie.. 07:27 Właśnie tę piosenkę polubiłam 07:27 ja również 07:27 Masky oglądałam, nie lubię tasiemców 07:27 jak chcesz metal połączony z rapem to zapraszam na pw 07:27 I oglądałam też Blicza, FT 07:27 Hmmm 07:27 Czekaj 07:28 tasiemce 07:28 Hm, oglądałam też Wat amote, Higurashi, NANA, Onizukę 07:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6lYnpzLKis 07:28 Uwielbiam gościa 07:29 Ozz mi to pokazywał xD 07:29 Kuro- Odpowiedź na wszystko - http://zapytaj.onet.pl/Category/028,009/2,24467972,Znacie_jakies_fajne_anime.html 07:29 (derp) 07:29 o/ 07:29 Witam 07:29 Hm 07:30 Witom 07:30 Elfen Lied widziałam, AnoHanę też 07:30 polecam Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood 07:30 Ee a co to anime? 07:30 (huh) 07:30 Takie bajki 07:30 (derp) 07:30 Azazel Lacharses widziałam 07:30 Ehr 07:30 chińskie bajki 07:31 A i Rycu 07:31 jescze jedna akcja taka 07:31 nazwy których na trzeźwo nie jestem w stanie wymówić 07:31 to pojade 07:31 co 07:31 Wiesz co to pokemon? Snif? 07:31 i Cie zbije 07:31 jaka akcja? 07:31 okłamałeś mnie 07:31 Ja na jednym momencie w Elfen Lied się prawie popłakałam. 07:31 z czym 07:31 Masky ee nwm 07:31 To ci nie wyjaśnię (no) 07:31 Xd 07:32 Chinskie bajki czyli bornozy? 07:32 (wtf) 07:32 Kisieleq69 zgaduję, że na tym z psem 07:32 Nie 07:32 Tak. 07:32 Ocb 07:32 ? 07:32 "Bornosy" To hentai 07:33 Czyyyyyli, tag, ale to nie to samo 07:33 Chodziło mi o P ornozy xd 07:33 Nieeee gadaj 07:33 No co to anime no? 07:33 Jak dobrze mieć innych modów 07:33 moc 07:33 Japońska animacja 07:34 bez wyrzutów sumienia mogę marnować czas na yt 07:34 Love you all 07:34 zw 07:34 (bp) 07:34 Snif pisz tag "Death Note" i pacz, zacznij od jakiegoś klasyka 07:34 Kyu a nie chińska ? Wat 07:35 Co? 07:35 Gówno! 07:35 Tak myślałem! 07:35 Stój, policja! na ziemię! 07:35 xD 07:35 SnifSnif nie 07:35 Xd 07:35 Nosh, byłeś na naszej weed farm czy co? xD 07:35 Nie wszystko co pisze Rycerz jest prawdą. 07:35 Nie xD 07:35 nose suchar tygodnia :-: 07:35 No, może chwilkę C: 07:35 Nie wierzcie w to co mówią 07:36 (bp) 07:36 Ale to jest w piosence takiej 07:36 Jako wycinek 07:36 Tylko, żebyś mi tego na skypie nie śpiewał jak to co ostatnio (bp) 07:36 k 07:36 Słuchajcie se od tego momentu to jest to https://youtu.be/6orTs0Ir1n8?t=96 07:37 Czemu mój skype nie może wreszie zacząć działać!? 07:37 *Wreszcie 07:37 Już wiem, czo to za piosenka jest 07:37 Biczys ejnt szit 08:12 Ja powiedziałem do swojego kota żeby uciekał i uciekł 08:12 Kiedyś 08:12 Nie wrócił? 08:12 Wrócił 08:12 Bo poszedł tylko do kuchni xd 08:12 A, ok :D 08:13 Widać leń. 08:13 Nawet nie starał się uciec. 08:13 Nie miał gdzie 08:13 Bo on jest domowy, i nawet na balkon nie wychodzi 08:14 Chciałabym mieć kota ;____; 08:14 Chciałem go raz wyprowadzić, ale się nie udało 08:14 o/ 08:14 O/ 08:14 Nie ty jedna 08:14 Ehh 08:14 Alergię masz? 08:15 Nie mama nie pozwala T.T 08:15 :c 08:15 Za to ja mam alergię na wszelkie zwierzęta. 08:15 Ja chciałem mieć żółwia 08:16 Ale śmierdzi 08:16 Dotknę psa - wysypka, dotknę kota - wysypka. 08:16 I tak zawsze 08:16 Współczuję :x 08:16 Ja mam alergię na sierść 08:16 A rybek nie mam gdzie trzymać :x 08:16 o/ 08:16 Ale przyzwyczaiłem się do kota 08:16 * Dziwny Pan ze Stocku szczela se w ryj i nie żyje 08:16 Cześć Garden. 08:16 No, i kuniec :v 08:16 cześć Aracz. 08:17 wtf 08:17 * Anatidaephobia is my life idzie pod grzejnik 08:18 .v. 08:18 Co do kotów. Ja mam dwa. 08:18 Jednego większego i od niedawno takiego malutkiego kociaczka :V 08:18 O/ 08:18 Aracz 08:20 Anati, na skype będę mógł pokazać :X 08:20 : O 08:21 Bow, http://img.sadistic.pl/pics/939f0e4eb2f1.png ? 08:21 a ja nie trawię zwierząt odkąd mam obecnego psa argh 08:21 jj 08:21 No skoro masz to go jeszcze nie strawiłeś, ani nie trawisz. 08:21 Bo jeszcze jest. 08:21 To taka moja dedykcja. 08:21 *dedukcja 08:22 :v 08:23 Cześć. 08:23 o/ 08:23 o/ 08:23 Yo 08:24 (derp) 08:24 O: Kyu 08:24 O/ * 08:24 Oddaj skarpetki 08:24 Czemu? 08:24 Meow : 3 08:25 Bo tak 08:26 zw 20 min 08:27 Blood 08:27 żyjesz? :v 08:28 myłem się 08:28 i ze mnie 2kg kurzu zlecialo 08:28 (BP) 08:28 (derp) 08:29 Yo o/ 08:29 hej! 08:29 ;c 08:29 Co jest? 08:29 ehh 08:29 później powiem 08:29 o/ 08:29 K 08:29 Blood... Czo jest? :C 08:30 o/ Meow 08:30 o/ 08:30 o/ 08:30 Cześć Nowa. 08:30 Przepraszam za kropkę ;-; 08:30 Hejo 08:30 o/ 08:31 >przepraszanie za kropki 08:31 Z Araczem się coś dzieje alert 08:31 o/ 08:31 Nie, akurat tą jedną. 08:31 Tamtą :v 08:31 kropka nie musi być nasycona nienawiścię :v 08:31 ;-; 08:31 nienawiścią* 08:31 Ale przeproszę bo nie chcę by była tak odebrana. 08:32 dziwne tradycje tutaj panują 08:32 Wszyscy piszą kropka nienawiści, a może ona chciała być kropką miłości? :C 08:32 ;-; 08:32 Och ;-; 08:32 Nowa co jest? (derp) 08:32 Aracz pisze do mnie kropke 08:33 A pozniej ze mogla byc kropka milosci 08:33 * Anatidaephobia is my life trąca łebkiem Nową 08:33 Nie smutaj 08:33 Nowa, nie musisz tego tak odbierać ;-; 08:33 a ja kropkę odbieram jako zakończenie zdania 08:33 * Sajko6622 głaszcze Anati 08:33 a wy jakieś herezje 08:33 ;-: 08:33 Oki Aracz 08:34 No chyba że chcesz :D 08:34 * Anatidaephobia is my life mruczy : 3 08:34 * Noworoczna tuli Anati 08:34 Aracz ;-; 08:35 * Anatidaephobia is my life dotyka łapką nosa Nowej 08:35 Meow 08:35 Aracz co żeś narobił? (derp) 08:35 Meh 08:35 Nie mam pojęcia. 08:38 ;--; 08:38 o/ 08:38 o/ 08:39 Czo tam? 08:39 nicz 08:39 Coś mi komputer nawiedza :v 08:39 AKA coś mi się pieprzy ale nie wiem co 08:39 * Noworoczna glaska Aracza 08:40 PUCHATE 08:40 Nie tylko tobie 08:43 Spadam 08:43 Q 08:43 Nq* 08:43 nerka 2015 07 14